


Not His Forte

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Music, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is playing piano, and Patton interrupts with a little classical wordplay.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Not His Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s)- by anonymous: OoOOOOoH! wAit for the dialogue prompts! Can i have no. 2 with logicality: patton trying to act sassy but ends up losing because of logan's puns  
> And nostarsinthedark: Logicality #2
> 
> 02\. “Yeah, well, your pun game is weak.”

Logan's fingers smoothly glided over the piano keys effortlessly. The beautiful tones of classical compositions of Mozart flowed around him.

As the music crescendoed someone quietly tapped on the door. The tapping went unnoticed by Logan, whose mind was elsewhere. When the music died down Logan heard clapping from behind him.

"Wow!" Patton said excitedly, "I didn't know you knew how to play the piano that well Lolo!"

"Oh hello Patton! I'm sorry I did not hear you enter." Logan adjusted his glasses, "Yes piano is a past time of mine, it is quite a sharp instrument."

Patton gasped, "Logan, was that a pun?"

Logan frowned, "No... what did I say?"

Patton giggled, "It was kinda minor, but the tone certainly implied a punny conclusion to your sentence!"

Logan squinted at Patton, "I still am not aware what I said. You have not resolved anything."

Patton grinned, "Resolved! Logan you're so good at this!" Patton winked, "A true patron of the arts!"

"For the love of Archimedes, Patton! What are you talking about? You know understanding subtext is not my forte!"

Patton stifled his laughter as he whispered, "Forte!"

Then it clicked. Logan groaned and put his head in his hands, "This has all been about musical expressions correct?"

"It took you a beat to understand what was going on!"

Logan smirked, "Well with the frequency the conversation was moving, I had no time to take mental notes. Usually I prefer to move at my own tempo, so I can make sure I measure up. I am not A natural at this after all!"

Patton's eyes lit up, "You made puns!!!" He whispered excitedly.

Logan adjusted his tie, "Yeah, well your pun game is weak."

Patton smiled, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You have no bass. Now if you'll allow me I really must get Bach to practicing."

Patton giggled, "Okay! Sorry if I caused you treble!"

Patton left Logan to continue practicing. However he left with spring in his step. All the new puns Logan had launched at him had left him in a good mood. 

Back behind the piano, Logan smiled to himself. The music flowed around him once more, but with every note and rest more puns took root into his head. Patton had made his mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Talk to me in the comments or over on tumblr @thesentientmango, I love meeting new people (even if I'm impossibly awkward!)


End file.
